¿Cuánto Dura Un Nunca Más?
by ShinneBlossom
Summary: UlrichxYumi. ¿Y si jurarás que nunca más sentiras nada por la persona a la que amas? Un fanfic sobre sentimientos, declaraciones... ¡Pasad y leed! ¡Capítulo 7!
1. Chapter 1

¿Cuánto dura un nunca más

**¿****Cuánto dura un nunca más****?**

**Capítulo 1**

-No volverá a pasarme, no volveré a sentir nada por él, nunca más- se repetía una chica de cabello negro, caminando por los pasillos de un gran internado llamado Kadic.

En efecto, ella era Yumi, Yumi Ishisama.

Habían pasado ya un año y medio, casi dos, desde que el maldito superordenador había sido apagado.

Los chicos del grupo, sus cuatro amigos, habían cambiado desde entonces. Aunque su carácter era el mismo.

Yumi, ahora lucía un cabello más largo, algo que muchos habían tenido ganas de ver. Seguía vistiendo de negro, con una camisa abrochada algo más abajo de la cintura y unos tejanos oscuros. Realmente ella seguía siendo la misma, aunque poca gente lo creyera.

Las palabras que se repetía iban dirigidas siempre a la misma persona. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos café que consiguió robarle el corazón desde el día en el que se conocieron.

En principio, no muchos entendían porqué Yumi quería distanciarse de esa forma de la relación. Seguían entrenando artes marciales juntos, los sentimientos del chico no habían cambiado, al contrario, eran ahora más fuertes.

El aspecto del chico tampoco había cambiado. Era incluso más atractivo que antes. Como era de esperar, había crecido. Ahora era más alto, musculoso, fuerte… Un chico irresistible, como muchas alumnas del Kadic comentaban.

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué Yumi ya no quería saber nada de él?

La razón era la de siempre, un elemento denominado "Sissi".

Esa chica seguía luchando por estropear la relación de Ulrich y Yumi. Y parecía conseguirlo. Yumi estaba ya cansada de ver como Ulrich acababa cediendo siempre a las ordenes de Sissi. No eran más que simples chantajes, salir con ella una semana para que Jeremie pudiera usar la sala de ordenadores, salir con ella un mes para poder usar la sala de actos para alguna fiesta, para librar de problemas a sus amigos, etc.

Y esta vez Yumi ya se había cansado de verdad, así que decidió ser lo más fría y distante del chico que pudiera.

Caminando por un pasillo llegó hasta donde sus amigos la esperaban, junto a las máquinas de refrescos.

Una vez allí vio como sus amigos observaban algo, algo que no quisieron dejarle ver

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yumi solo llegar

-¿Pasar? Nada… ¿que va a pasar?- Respondía Jeremie algo nervioso

-Vamos Jeremie, los dos sabemos que se te da muy mal mentir…-comentó la japonesa ante la respuesta del chico de gafas- ¿Qué miráis?

-¡Hola Yumi!- dijo Odd alejándola del lugar

-¡Ayy Odd! Suéltame, quiero ver que está pasando- Intentó zafarse Yumi

Y así fue, consiguió separarse de Odd y se dirigió donde se encontraban Jeremie y Aelita. Miró fijamente tras la pared y vio algo ya esperado, Ulrich dándole la mano a Sissi

-Eeeem, Yumi, no es lo que piensas… Ulrich no…- Jeremie de nuevo intentaba salvar a su amigo

-Tranquilo Jeremie, ya me he acostumbrado- contestó la chica de negro renegada. Sabía que las cosas eran así, y que ella no podía hacerle nada. Pero esta vez su enfado fue mayor, así como su resignación, y por la misma razón necesitaba esta sola. Ese día tenían la tarde libre, así que se dirigió a algún lugar…

-¿Dónde vas yumi?- preguntó Odd

-¿Eh? Me voy un rato, dejadme sola, ya volveré mas tarde- contestó la nipona

Y así, siguió caminando hasta llegar al bosque del colegio. Una vez allí se sentó bajo al copa d un árbol a pensar en todo, y aclarar una decisión, la de olvidar al amor de su vida, muchas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, nunca más debía estar con ese chico, pero ¿Cuánto dura un para siempre? Tenía miedo a caer en su red, como pasaba siempre

Pasaron unas tres horas sin que ella se diera cuenta, seguía inmergida en sus pensamientos. Se puso en pié y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que oyó a alguien aproximarse.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Yumi, ni siquiera paro a mirar quién era él, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie

-Estábamos preocupados por ti…- contestó el chico, en ese momento, ella reconoció la voz del chico

-Pues ya esta Ulrich, ya me has encontrado, puedes irte- contestó ella con la mirada perdida

-¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estás cada vez más distante de mí, ¿por qué…?

-Porqué me he cansado

-¿De que?

-¿Te atreves a preguntar? Siempre estás con lo mismo, desde hace tiempo no haces más que estar con Sissi, y no simplemente como "amigos"

-¿estas celosa?- Ulrich no pudo evitar dejar su imaginación volar al decir esto

-Claro que no…- Yumi no se atrevió a mirar al chico a los ojos

-¿Entonces? ¿No te gusta que Sissi y yo hablemos?

-Es que no se trata de eso Ulrich, no son simplemente palabras lo que todos vemos. Si no miradas, abrazos, el echo que le des la mano, incluso el beso de hace unos años…

-¿Es eso? No te preocupes, sabes porque lo hago, yo no siento absolutamente nada por ella en ese sentido

-Aun y así siempre estáis juntos, y por eso no quiero hablar más contigo- y seguido de esto, Yumi se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse

-¿El problema es que paso demasiado tiempo con ella?- Ulrich agarró rápidamente la mano de Yumi y la jaló hacia ella

-Te he dicho que no quie…- Pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Ulrich había usado la fuerza a su favor, haciendo que Yumi girara hacia él y comenzara a caer hasta acabar posada en el pecho del chico

**Notas de la Autora**

Pues aquí llega el primer cap. De la historia de esta pareja tan especial.

¡¡Rewiews por favor!!

Besos!!

**BlossomOfAngel**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Te he dicho que no quie…- Pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Ulrich había usado la fuerza a su favor, haciendo que Yumi girara hacia él y comenzara a caer hasta acabar posada en el pecho del chico

-…- Yumi no supo que decir, el chico la había atrapado entre sus brazos en modo de abrazo, algo que hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente

-No te preocupes Yumi, yo estaré siempre contigo…

-Ulrich…- A Yumi no le fue difícil sumergirse bajo el abrazo del chico, sus pensamientos rondaban el tacto con la piel del chico, la dulzura con la que la estaba tratando, el amor… ¿el… amor…?

-¡No!- Yumi se separó del chico, estaba cayendo de nuevo en sus redes, y es que no podía permitírselo, se zafó fuertemente del chico haciendo que él retrocediera unos centímetros

-¿Qué pasa…?- Ulrich no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada. Creía que sería el momento, que Yumi caería en sus brazos como él había deseado tantas veces

-No Ulrich, no te acerques más a mí

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no era eso lo que te molestaba, el que estuviera tratando mejor a Sissi que a ti últimamente?

-¿Lo haces solo por compasión? –Yumi estaba comenzando a enfadarse de verdad

-Claro que no, no se me expresar Yumi, quiero decir que…

-¡YA BASTA!- Dos lágrimas de rabia recorrían el rostro de la chica- No quiero saber nada de ti ¡no quiero que me dirijas la palabra nunca más!

-Pero Yumi… ¿todo esto es por haberle agarrado la mano a Sissi mientras le pedía que levantara el castigo de Odd?

-No, no es solo por eso. Si no por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Te enfadas cuando William me habla, pero desde siempre estas con Sissi. O sino recuerda cuando la besaste tan solo por el ordenador de Jeremie, cuando fuiste con ella a un concierto simplemente por que se hizo pasar por mi en un estúpida fotografía, cuando entro a la fábrica y te quedaste con ella en el ascensor mientras yo te salvaba la vida, y muchas veces más…

-Yumi yo…

-¿Tu qué?

-No volverá a pasar, no volveré a acercarme Sissi si te hace tanto daño

-¿Hacerme daño? ¡Ya no hay nada que hacer! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

-¡No Yumi!- Ulrich reaccionó ante las últimas palabras de la japonesa- No puedes decirme eso, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es que no recuerdas nada? Todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, todos nuestros momentos juntos

-¿Momentos?

-Sí, momentos. Recuerda como nos conocimos, no puedes negarme que te sonrojaste cuando caí sobre ti mientras practicábamos artes marciales, cuando me enviaron una carta haciéndose pasar por ti, cuando fui a animarte después de la pelea de tus padres, el día de la fotografía, recuerda para quién compraste las entradas de ese concierto, cuando nos quedamos encerrados en la ermita, cuando casi nos besamos…

-Sí ya ¿y que más?- dijo ella en tono irónico

-¡Y mis sentimientos! ¡Yumi porque no quieres dar cuenta de que te quiero desde siempre, que estoy enamorado de ti y que nunca había sentido esto por nadie!

-¿Qué? –Yumi se quedó sin palabras ante la declaración del chico

-Yumi yo…- el chico se acercó a ella hasta quedar en frente de la japonesa

-Ulrich…- ella no supo que decir, sus labios tan sólo pudieron expresar su nombre

-No digas nada, tu solo…- se acercó más ella hasta acariciar su mejilla. Siguió caminando hasta apoyarla suavemente contra uno de los árboles del frondoso bosque, acercó sus labios aún más a los de la chica hasta unirlos, y así cumplir el sueño tan ansiado por parte de esa pareja.

Pero esta vez Yumi fue más rápida. Cuándo Ulrich creía que Yumi iba a ceder al beso, ella se apartó rápidamente. Empujó al chico haciendo que dejara de acariciarla. Se apartó del árbol y gritó

-¡Ya esta bien! ¿¡Es que a caso no entiendes un nunca más!?

-Yumi…

-No vuelvas a repetir mi nombre…

-¿Hasta cuando durará esto? ¿Es que no ves el daño que me haces?

-Hasta nunca, Ulrich, hasta nunca más- Y seguido de esto la chica se dirigió hasta el colegio corriendo, el chico intentó seguirla, pero ella ya estaba demasiado lejos.

-¿Porqué Yumi, porqué?- Ulrich bajó la mirada y se acercó al árbol, en el que estuvo a punto de cumplir su sueño, se sentó en el suelo, apoyó su espalda contra ese árbol, y recordando la mirada de Yumi en el momento que el beso iba a cumplirse preguntaba al viento-¿Cuánto dura un nunca más?

Yumi se dirigía a su casa rápidamente. Odd gritó el nombre de Yumi al verla pasar

-¡Yumi!

-Odd, es tarde, ya nos veremos mañana ¿vale?- La chica aguantó sus lágrimas unos instantes e intentó sonreír a su amigo, quién notó que algo iba mal, al igual que la otra pareja, Aelita y Jeremie, quienes también se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Siguió corriendo, su casa estaba tan sólo a unos metros de allí. Yumi llegó a casa, sacó la llave que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo derecho de s pantalón. Le llamó la atención un muñeco que colgaba de ellas, era un muñeco cualquiera, en forma de gato, pero para ella era especial. Recordó rápidamente la historia del muñeco que siempre llevaba colgado de sus llaves.

Era una tarde de otoño, aprovechando la tarde de estudio, Yumi y Ulrich salieron a dar una vuelta. Ninguno de sus amigos quiso acompañarles, cada uno tenía una excusa para no asistir, pero como entendió Yumi en seguida, habían querido dejarles solos. Empezaron a caminar por las calles en alguna parte de Francia. Estuvieron hablando del colegio, de sus amigos, etc.

Hasta que pasaron ante una tienda de animales. Yumi se fijó el un gatito negro, realmente precioso. Mostraba egoísmo, elegancia, pero a la vez dulzura… Ulrich no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver a Yumi admirando el gatito

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Yumi algo molesta

-Es que… es curiosos- contestó Ulrich

-¿El que? Es un gato muy bonito…

-¿Sí?

-Sí, es elegante, misterioso, frágil…

-Como tú Yumi

-¿Qué?- Yumi se sonrojó al oír al chico

-Sí Yumi, se parece mucho a ti- el chico sonrió a Yumi, quién se sonrojó aún más

-Me gusta mucho el gatito, es una pena que mis padres no me dejen tener mascotas…

Pasó la tarde, cuando Yumi volvió a casa Ulrich le dio algo, que no abrió hasta llegar a su habitación. Era un llavero con forma de gato

-Mi Ulrich- Pensó Yumi con una sonrisa

Al ver de nuevo ese muñeco no pudo evitarlo, dos lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, intentando persuadir así sus pensamientos dedicados a Ulrich

-Hola Yumi ¿Qué tal el colegio?- preguntó su madre al verla llegar

-Bien, me voy a mi habitación-contestó ella sin dejar de caminar

-Pronto estará la cena lista

-No tengo hambre mamá…

Yumi subió las escaleras, corrió a su habitación, cuando iba a entrar encontró a su hermano en el pasillo

-¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿Es que Ulrich te ha dejado?- dijo en tono bromista el niño

-¡Déjame en paz Hiroki!

Yumi entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta bruscamente. Tras unos momentos pensando, Hiroki entró al cuarto de su hermana.

-Yumi…- dijo Hiroki algo indeciso

-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No me puedes dejar sola ni un momento?- contestó su hermana mayor enfadada

-Pues, lo siento…

-No pasa nada- Yumi entendió fácilmente los sentimientos de su hermano, el no quiso hacerle daño

-Pues me voy, buenas noches…

-Buenas noches Hiroki

Y esa noche, sería una noche distinta, porque al día siguiente, nada sería como hasta ahora…

**Notas de la Autora**

¿Que os parece?

Da pena que Yumi no diga que sí al pobre Ulrich…xD

Pronto segundo cap.

¡Rewiews por favor!

**BlossomOfAngel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

La noche inundaba las calles de Francia. Todos dormían en un gran internado llamado Kadic. Todos menos Ulrich…

Tras haber explicado todo lo que pasó a sus amigos, Odd, Aelita y Jeremie, parecieron querer maquinar algo, pero Ulrich no quiso dar importancia.

Ulrich, ya en pijama, sentado en su cama admiraba un cielo oscuro. Miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente.

El día en el que él y Yumi se conocieron, practicando artes marciales, como olvidarlo… Los días en que tenían que salvarse la vida mutuamente en Lyoko. Todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos en ese mundo virtual.

Ni siquiera llegaba a comprender el porqué Yumi había decidido reaccionar de esa forma. En realidad, tampoco sabía cómo había sido capaz de abrazar a Yumi, de declararse, incluso de intentar besarla…

Yumi se encontraba ya sobre su cama, su cuerpo estaba totalmente encogido. Algunas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la japonesa, pero no entendía porqué estaba sufriendo de esa manera si realmente había echo lo que creía querer, alejarse de Ulrich… ¿sería a caso el haberse liberado de Ulrich? ¿O quizá es que echaría de menos los momentos con el chico? Y si lo que pasaba realmente era que… ¿en el fondo seguía enamorada de él? Yumi ya no sabía ni que pensar, y ambos chicos tenían miedo de ver que pasaría el día siguiente…

Un destello de luz despertó a una chica, quien había acabado dormida entre lágrimas. La luz del sol iluminaba su rostro, pero ni el sol era capaz de animarla, porque aunque pareciera un buen día, en ella todo era tempestad.

-¡Venga hombre levántate!- gritaba un rubio a su compañero de habitación

-Déjame Odd, hoy no quiero ir a clases…- contestó Ulrich ante los gritos de su amigo

-No será para tanto… no creo que Yumi te ignore completamente

-¿Y porque no lo iba a hacer?

-Porqué en el fondo te quiere, y está clarísimo

-Eso lo dirás tú…

Ulrich no quería moverse de esa habitación. No quería ver nada, a nadie… No quería más que hacerse el dormido y olvidarse de todo.

Pero su deseo no se cumplió, ya que su buen amigo Odd obligó al chico a asistir a clase.

Ulrich decidió desayunar pronto e ir al bosque un rato, hasta que las clases empezaran.

Yumi encontró a sus amigos, pero él no estaba…

-Hola chicos…- dijo Yumi

-Buenos días Yumi- contestó un chico de gafas

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Aelita

-¿Yo? Muy bien…- mintió la chica de negro

-Yumi, sabemos lo que ha pasado clon Ulrich- dijo Odd sin preámbulos

-Os lo ha dicho él… Pues ya lo sabéis, no quiero volver verle- contestó la japonesa

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo Odd

Un timbre sonó

-Me voy- dijo Yumi

-Después hablamos- contestó Odd

Las clases se hicieron muy cortas para Yumi, pero muy largas para Ulrich.

Yumi tenía ganas de quedarse allí durante horas y horas, no quería hablar con Odd del tema, ni que Aelita se preocupara por su estado de ánimo, ni que Jeremie intentara animarla sin saber que decir, ni quería ver a Ulrich…

Ulrich tampoco sabía cómo actuar al ver a Yumi, así que decidió evitarla.

Pasaron un par de días, quizá tres o tres. Tres días sin Yumi. Tres dichosos días sin admirar sus ojos, sin escuchar su voz, sin tenerla cerca, se estaba volviendo loco, loco por verla. Pero tenía miedo a su reacción. Aún y así decidió ir a hablar con ella, tan sólo un momento, ni que fuera escuchar un "hola" produciente de sus labios.

Pero cuando se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba encontró algo, una escena no muy agradable, al menos para Ulrich.

Cómo no, Yumi contra un árbol y William apoyando un brazo sobre ella. Pero lo peor no fue la posición de ellos, sino el que Yumi no intentara zafarse, al contrario, incluso parecía feliz.

La reacción de Ulrich no fue muy buena, así que ante los ojos de sus amigos Aelita, Odd y Jeremie, el chico se fue a esconderse seguramente en el bosque, y a sentarse, como hacía últimamente, bajo la copa del árbol en el que casi besa a la chica de sus sueños.

Pero no todo era como Ulrich pensaba. Desde la visión de Yumi todo era muy diferente.

Yumi no sabía que hacer, aunque había jurado no volver a preocuparse por nada relacionado con Ulrich, tenía unas ganas inevitables de ver al chico. Y es que eran ya tres largos días sin saber absolutamente nada del chico. No le servían las explicaciones de Odd, necesitaba estar a su lado al menos un momento, quería tenerlo cerca, realmente necesitaba algo de él. Entonces recordó algo, justamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

_El cálido abrazo de Ulrich… _

Una vez en el Kadic alguien gritó el nombre de Yumi, ese era William…

Al darse cuenta de que Yumi ya no estaba con Ulrich esos últimos días, decidió aprovechar la situación.

No dejó a Yumi sola ni un momento, no eran más que excusas: que si déjame el lápiz, no entiendo esto, ¿te ayudo en esto?, ¿Qué quieres comer hoy?, vamos un rato a sentarnos…

Yumi estaba realmente harta de William, quería que se fuera, que se fuera y la dejara en paz, para así poder buscar a Ulrich de una vez por todas y aclarar así sus ideas.

Entonces fue cuando Ulrich presenció aquella escena. William intentaba besar a Yumi, ella intentaba cambiar de tema, quitárselo de encima e irse lejos de allí.

Cuando ulrich ya se había ido, Yumi se atrevió a hablar con William seriamente

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Yumi

-Vamos Yumi, sólo un beso, se que lo estás deseando- decía William intentando retenerla

-¡NO! ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que no me gustas nada?

-¿Es por otro chico?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…

-Por Ulrich ¿verdad?

-Sí, bueno no… más o menos…

-Entonces, solo dame un beso, y nada más, y te dejaré ir con él

-¡Te he dicho que no!

-Vamos Yumi…- William se acercó a ella dulcemente, pero aún y así Yumi parecía tener miedo

-Basta…- Yumi apartó al chico y se fue corriendo sin dirección alguna, finalmente apareció en el bosque

Allí encontró a Ulrich, pero no estaba solo…

-Vamos Ulrich querido ¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo al cine?-Decía la hija del director

-Te he dicho mil veces que no tengo ganas de ir, y menos contigo- repetía un molesto Ulrich

-¿Por qué? ¿No será otra vez por Yumi?

-Sea por lo que sea, no quiero ir

-Pero si Yumi y William han estado muy acaramelados hoy ¿o es que no lo has visto?

-Me da igual, es libre de hacer lo que quiera

-Tú también lo eres, así que venga, ven conmigo

-No, mira no me importa que seas la hija del director, que vayas a sacar de problemas a algún amigo mío si salgo contigo… Ya está bien Sissi, no quiero saber más de tus estúpidos chantajes

Y así Ulrich se marchó, dejando sola a una arrogante Sissi, quién se fue también dejando libre el lugar

Yumi se sentó sobre la verde hierba iluminada por el atardecer.

Estuvo pensando, lágrimas recorrían su rostro después del susto que se llevó tras el intento del beso de William.

Entonces alguien apareció…

**Notas de la Autora**

¿Que tal este capítulo?

Me dan pena hasta a mí, que soy la autora (pues si soy la q les hace sufrir ¬¬,.,) (calla, que así es mas interesante!)

En fin, después de esta conversación conmigo misma volvamos al tema…

Tengo poquito tiempo para pasar por Fanfiction, casi ni leo historias ya…

Pero no preocuparse que la historia la seguiré igualmente!

Y bueno… espero comentarios

¿Y quién aparecería? respuestas en el próximo capítulo…

¡Besos!

**BlossomOfAngel**


	4. Chapter 4

Baby kumi: ¡Me alegro que te guste! Ya sigo con el fic )

DarkOtakuMdl: Jaja, yo también detesto a Sissi cuando se hace la vanidosa, se lo tiene merecido xD

.Gabby-chan182.#1: Desde mi punto de vista, no quiero mostrar a una Yumi rendida, sino a una Yumi que cree ser "madura" y por esa razón intenta alejarse del chico al que ha querido, para desacerse ya del sueño de estar con él antes de acabar más herida. (Mira que soy rebuscada xD)

.Gabby-chan182.#2: Yo también soy cada vez más perversa con este fic, como les hago sufrir xD

.Gabby-chan182.#3: Hola de nuevo, gacias por firmarme por triplicado ahora sabrás quién aparece… jojojo…

Antique Doll: Gracias, me ha emocionado tu rewiew y aún no sé porqué…

Y gracias a todos los que me han considerado una de sus historias y/o autoras favoritas, ¡¡me hace muchísima ilusión!!

BlossomOfAngel: No poseo Lyoko!

**Capítulo 4**

Entonces alguien apareció…

-Yumi...- dijo él, al ver a esa chica de aspecto dócil bajo el árbol en el que él siempre descansaba, recordando lo que pasó aquel día en aquel mismo lugar, esa fue la única palabra que supo pronunciar

-Ulrich- pronunció Yumi. No pudieron evitar el decir el nombre de ambos al verse

-¿Pu…puedo sentarme?-preguntó un tímido Ulrich

-Claro…-contestó ella

Tras un periodo de incómodo silencio Ulrich habló

-¿Porque llorabas?

-Es… culpa de William…

-Pues dicen que os han visto muy juntos hoy

-Es que él... yo quería irme pero el no me dejaba sola

-¿Eso es cierto?

-Claro que sí, incluso intentó besarme, suerte que salí corriendo…

-Pero ¿intentó forzarte? ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Estás bien?

-Ahora sí, pero tenía miedo…

-¿Quieres que vaya a pegarle? Porque si quieres yo voy y le…

-No, claro que no, no hace falta

-Yumi…

-¿Si?

-¿Cuando salgamos del bosque dejarás de hablarme?

-Yo…

-Los chicos intentan juntarnos de todas maneras, quieren que hablemos otra vez, y parece ser que planean algo…

-Son muy buenos amigos

-Sí… Pero yo…

-¿Qué?

-Perdóname, haré lo que quieras, lo que haga falta, quiero volver a estar junto a ti, aunque solo me quieras como amigo

-Pues…- Yumi recordó lo único que quería en ese momento, lo que mas necesitaba, así que finalmente se atrevió a pedírselo- Quiero algo

-¿Qué? Lo que sea, pídeme lo que sea

-Abrázame, por favor…

-Yumi…

Ulrich jaló a Yumi hacia si suavemente, rodeó el cuerpo de la chica con sus fuertes brazos y dejó que ella le abrazara también.

Tras unos instantes inmersos en la piel del otro se separaron

-¿Que será de nosotros al salir de aquí…?-preguntó Ulrich confuso

-Pues… yo… ni yo lo sé- contestó ella

-Entonces…- Ulrich no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Yumi lo interrumpió

-Quedémonos aquí, y después ya veremos como comportarnos

-Sí Yumi…

Yumi apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico casi sin darse cuenta. Ulrich no se quejó, al contrario.

-Es tarde…- decía Yumi admirando cómo las nubes escondían un cielo que intentaba oscurecer

-Lo sé- contestó Ulrich admirando los ojos de ella, sin que la chica se diera cuenta

-Me tendré que ir pronto

-¿Y mañana? ¿Qué haremos?

-Pues no sé…

-¿Sabes? Ayer escuché a Jeremie, Aelita y Odd hablando de nosotros

-¿Qué decían?

-Pues algo sobre un plan malévolo para conseguir unirnos

-¿Malévolo?

-Ya sabes cómo es Odd…- ambos rieron ante esto

-Y sí…

-¿Qué?

-No sé tú, pero yo quiero saber que traman

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pues…. – Yumi mientras pesaba se dio cuenta de algo importante- ¡He de irme!

-Pero Yumi- no dio le tiempo a acabar la frase ya que Yumi salió corriendo en ese mismo instante

Ulrich quedó algo transpuesto ¿Qué querría hacer Yumi esta vez?

Ya en la noche, Yumi admiraba una inmensa luna blanca brillando en un cielo oscuro. Algo iba a cambiar entre ella y él, y solo Yumi sabía que sería…

Esa noche era distinta… Distinta a las demás desde ese día…

Porque esa noche brillaba, brillaba especialmente por Yumi. Porque esa noche ya no se encontraba inmersa entre lágrimas. Ni malos recuerdos. Ni tristeza. Ni soledad.

Esta vez Yumi iba a hacer algo, de lo que quizá se arrepentiría, pero que le haría sentir mejor. Porque al día siguiente todo sería distinto…

Y Yumi se preguntaba… ¿A caso pronto acabará ese "nunca más"?

Llegó el día, pequeños rayos de luz curiosos atravesaban la persiana que aguardaba en el piso más alto de esa casa, para así iluminar la habitación de una japonesa, anunciando a la misma que ya era hora de despedirse de las sábanas.

Estaba feliz, ese día ella estaba feliz, también algo confusa, algo asustada, pero a la vez decidida… algo extraño ¿pero a caso hay alguna manera real de describir ese tipo de sentimientos?

Un chico rubio gritaba un "¡buenos días!" a su compañero de habitación, el cual tuvo que levantarse de la cama para hacerle callar

-¡Deja de gritar Odd!- dijo Ulrich cansado y adormilado poniéndose en pie sobre el verde suelo que había bajo él

-Es la única forma de despertarte- usó Odd cómo excusa

-¿Has pensado en que yo también tengo despertador?

-Bah, no compares un despertador con tu magnífico compañero de habitación- Dijo Odd en afán de victoria

-Más bien di "maléfico" compañero- contestó virilmente Ulrich

-No es para tanto

-Algún día me dará un infarto por culpa de tus gritos…

-Y hay estaré yo, para salvarte, tu magnífico compañero de habitación

-Lo que tu digas Odd...- y diciendo esto, Ulrich salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a las duchas

Más tarde, ya en el comedor, los cinco amigos se encontraban ante su desayuno

-¡Odd! ¡Deja mis cruasanes!- decía Jeremie apartando su bandeja de las garras del hambriento Odd

-Es que tengo hambre…- contestó Odd intentado dar pena

-Hola chicos…- dijo una voz conocida

-Buenos días Yumi- saludó el chico de gafas

-Siéntate- dijo Aelita ofreciéndole una silla a su lado

Ulrich, algo nervioso se atrevió a preguntar algo, para comprobar la respuesta de la chica, quería saber si lo de la tarde anterior había servido para algo

-Y… ¿Qué tal estás Yumi?

-¿Te importa demasiado…?-contestó ella

-Bueno… pensaba que…- balbuceaba un confuso Ulrich

-¿Es que no entiendes un nunca más?

-Está bien, cambiemos de tema…

Habiendo acabado ya de desayunar los chicos se dirigieron a clases. Entonces Yumi tropezó "intencionadamente" con una de las mesas al salir, cayendo así sobre Ulrich

Ulrich se sorprendió por la caída, y al agarrarla para que no volviera a caer escuchó de ella un "a las siete en el lugar de ayer"

El chico se extrañó ante esto, pero al ponerse en pie, Yumi volvió a comportarse cómo antes

-¡Suéltame!-dijo Yumi

-Pero…- contestó él, de nuevo confuso

-¡No te me acerques!- gritó, pero sorprendentemente para el chico, Yumi le guiñó un ojo cómo signo de complicidad.

**Notas de la Autora**

¡Capítulo 4!

Esta vez he subido cap. Con más antelación

Gracias de nuevo por los reviews )

Este cap. ha sido más dulce que los anteriores, Ulrich se merecía ver a Yumi (ya no soy tan perversa, que pena xD)

Pero… ¿Qué tramará Yumi esta vez?

Pues ya subiré el quinto capítulo, supongo que tardaré un poco más…

¡Pero prometo que no más de un mes!

Espero rewiews!

¡Besos!

**BlossomOfA****ngel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ulrich se encontraba sentado junto a Odd en una de las largas clases de la Srta. Herz. Debían estar hablando sobre la fotosíntesis o algo en común con las plantas, porqué Ulrich no dejaba de pensar en cierto árbol del gran parque del Kadic.

Odd pedía ayuda a Jeremie, quién se negaba a decirle nada, y Aelita siempre acababa cediendo y haciéndole los deberes.

Mientras, Ulrich admiraba un cielo azul y se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos, porqué Yumi si comportaba así, que querría decirle en el bosque, si ya le había perdonado, si ella aún le quería…

Un rato después, un timbre se dejó sonar anunciando que ya era la hora de comer.

Los cinco amigos se encontraban en el comedor, mientras la escena de siempre se repetía. Jeremie, molesto apartaba su bandeja mientras Odd intentaba quitarle sus patatas fritas y Aelita se reía de todo esto.

Ulrich miraba fijamente a Yumi, quién charlaba con los demás. Ella era fantástica ante los ojos del chico. Era tan fuerte y valiente, pero a la vez tan frágil y preciosa…

-Ulrich… ¿Ulrich?... ¡ULRICH!- gritaba Jeremie intentando captar la atención de un difuso Ulrich

-¡Vuelve a la tierra!- decía Odd ante esto

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritáis?- contestaba Ulrich volviendo en sí

-¿En que pensabas?- preguntó Aelita

-Pues en Yu… en nada, nada…- dijo el chico un tanto nervioso

-Ulrich, si me escuchas, te preguntaba si ibas a estar ocupado esta tarde- dijo Jeremie colocándose bien las gafas

-Yo…- miró a Yumi por un instante- si, esta tarde tengo algo que hacer…- contestó Ulrich pensando en su misteriosa cita con Yumi

-¿Y tu Yumi?-preguntó Aelita

-Yo también estoy ocupada- contestó ella escondiendo su nerviosismo

-¿Es que tenéis algo que hacer…?- preguntó Odd pícaramente

-Nada que te interese…- contestó Ulrich mirando su bandeja

Pasaron las horas. A las cinco acabaron las clases, Ulrich subió a su habitación. A las seis intentaba pasar el tiempo estudiando, escribiendo, o haciendo cualquier cosa que implicara pensar, aunque sus pensamientos iban destinados a otra parte del colegio…

Y al fin llegaron las siete.

Ulrich caminaba nervioso, cada vez más velozmente, dirigiéndose con rapidez al lugar en el que ella le esperaría.

Yumi intentaba mostrar serenidad, y podía hacerlo perfectamente, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía y los nervios de la chica.

Ulrich, al llegar, la vio. Apoyada en ese árbol, con los brazos entrecruzados, junto a una vista perdida…

-Ho-hola Yumi…- dijo Ulrich al llegar

-Hola- saludó ella apartando un mechón de cabello

-¿Por qué querías verme?

-Para contarte mi nuevo plan- dijo ella guiñando un ojo

-¿Nuevo plan…?

-Sí, Ulrich, has oído bien- Yumi se sentó bajo el árbol, Ulrich se acercó

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y porqué te has comportado así en la cafetería?

-Pues… No quiero que los chicos sepan que te he perdonado

-¿¡Me has perdonado!?

-Solo en parte…

-¿y por qué no pueden saberlo?

-Según tú están tramando algo ¿verdad?

-Sí bueno, es lo que oí decir a Odd

-En ese caso, y si tu estás de acuerdo podríamos fingir

-¿Por qué?

-Para saber que quieren hacernos

-¿Y crees que eso está bien?

-¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

-De acuerdo… pero solo un tiempo, no me gusta mentir a mis amigos

-No mentiremos, tan sólo actuaremos

-Si tú lo dices…

El frío de la noche hizo notarse en el cuerpo de la chica, lo que obligó a esta a encogerse para mantener el calor

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Ulrich, aún en pie, apoyado contra el árbol

-Sólo un poco- contestó Yumi admirando pequeñas hojas que volaban hasta caer, empujadas por un viento otoñal

-Pues…- Ulrich, sin decir nada más, agarró la chaqueta de la que disponía para así tapar con ella a Yumi

-Ulrich, no hace falta, además, me voy a ir ahora

-Entonces quédatela, vas a pasar mucho frío en el trayecto a tu casa sin ella

-Pero…

-He de irme, los chicos deben estar preguntándose donde estoy

Y así Ulrich se alejó, intentando no mostrar su rostro feliz para no hacer sentir culpable a la chica por no ser fiel a su "nunca más"

Yumi agarró fuertemente la chaqueta de Ulrich, así sonrojándose al recordar que era de él. Ya en la puerta de su casa corrió a dejar la pieza de ropa en su habitación antes de que sus padres preguntaran por ella, o, por defecto, su hermano la reconociera.

Pasada ya la tarde, al terminar sus estudios, Yumi se sentó sobre la cama. Observó sobre su silla la chaqueta que unas horas antes él le prestó, y comenzó a recordar la conversación que tuvo con Ulrich.

En realidad, Yumi no quería actuar, al contrario, tenía ganas de mostrar ante todos que, aunque tan sólo fuera un amigo, estaba junto a él.

Pero no podía, dos razones se lo impedían.

La primera era Aelita, quién se entristeció al ver como esa perfecta pareja se separaba. Yumi y ella estuvieron hablando, y, aunque no lo hubiera dicho textualmente, Aelita quería reconciliarlos, quería ser ella quién lo hiciera, quería ayudar. Aunque a Yumi no le gustara mentir, pensaba que Aelita merecía arreglar el tema, aunque no fuera del todo cierto, era su forma de agradecer todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo con ese "secreto plan".

Y la segunda razón… era ella misma. Sus pensamientos, así como sus sentimientos, no estaban del todo en su lugar. No sabía si quería u odiaba a Ulrich. Por un lado no quería que volviera a hacerle daño, porque aunque no lo hiciera con mala fe, cada vez que estaba junto a Sissi lo conseguía. Aunque desde aquel "nunca más" Ulrich no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Sissi. ¿Tendría quizá algo que ver?

El problema también era otro sentimiento, algo que Yumi no quería reconocer. Ese cosquilleo que sentía cuando Ulrich se acercaba…

Yumi cayó dormida entre pensamientos, sin haber planeado aún como actuar al día siguiente…

**Notas de la autora**

Quinto capítulo, esta vez me he demorado un poco más

Pero cómo dije, no más de un mes

Yumi cada día es más vulnerable ante Ulrich…

¡Y por fin es verano! Ayer acabé todas las clases, exámenes, etc.

Aunque quizá, si me voy de vacaciones tarde un poco más en seguir el fic, aún y así lo seguiré hasta el final

¡Quiero rewiews!

**BlossomOfAngel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-Dime que soy para ti, y sé sincera- dijo el chico

-¿Qué sea sincera? ¿Llevas con Emily dos meses sin decir nada y quieres que sea sincera?- contestó ella exaltada

-¿de donde te has sacado eso? Emily y yo no somos... olvídalo, no pienso defenderme ante ti, chao…- y acto seguido, Ulrich se acercó a Emily y le agarró la mano

-¡Buenos días dormilón, deja de soñar con Yumi!- gritó Odd de repente

-¿mmm?- Ulrich abrió los ojos y se vio envuelto en sábanas

-¿Estas ya despierto?

-Sí, gracias a tus gritos…

-Bueno, es la única forma de hacer que dejes de soñar con Yumi

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba soñando en…?

-Mientras dormías no dejabas de decir, Yumi ¿que sientes por mí? Y cosas de esas- dijo Odd en tono teatrero

-Sí, claro… Me voy a las duchas…

Sonó el típico "ring-ring", perteneciente a un despertador. Ella, estiró n brazo buscando el aparato, hasta dar con él y así hacer que dejara de hacer ese molesto ruido. Acto seguido, Yumi abrió los ojos, y tras unos momentos mirando al vacío reaccionó ¡se había quedado dormida sin pensar en el día siguiente! Sería algo no muy bueno para ella, o quizá no…

Observó una pieza de ropa de un tono verdoso colgada sobre una silla junto al escritorio y se preguntó -¿Y que haré hoy?- pero la respuesta estaba más cerca de lo que ella pensaba.

Gotas de agua recorrían el rostro de Ulrich, quién aún pensaba en ese sueño. Porque, más que un sueño, eso era un recuerdo del pasado (capítulo 22 "rutina").

¿Era solo una casualidad? ¿O una señal? Aunque él no solía creer en el destino y cosas de esas decidió esperar, observar el comportamiento de Yumi, por si ese sueño tuviera algo en común con lo que ocurriría ese mismo día.

Yumi ya estaba lista para ir al colegio, tenía todos los libros preparados, agarró rápidamente la chaqueta de Ulrich y la guardó en su mochila, acto seguido se despidió y salió de casa junto a su Hermano Hiroki, quién solía usar temas bastante raros para una conversación.

-Yumi, si fueras un animal que preferirías ¿un pez o un lagarto?- dijo Hiroki a su hermana

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- preguntó Yumi

-Pues… ¿referirías ser una rana o una lombriz?

-¿No tienes temas de conversación normales?

-¿Sigues enamorada de Ulrich?

-Si fuera un animal sería un cocodrilo, para poder comerte la cabeza…- y diciendo esto, Yumi, quién ya había llegado al Kadic, se dirigió donde estaban charlando sus amigos.

-Buenos días- dijo ella como de costumbre

-Hola Yumi- dijo el chico de gafas

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Aelita

-Pues bien…

-¿has dormido bien?- dijo Odd

-Sí…-contestó Yumi sintiéndose interrogada

-No como otros, eh Ulrich- dijo Odd guiñando un ojo a su compañero de habitación

-Cállate si quieres llegar vivo a clase- amenazó Ulrich al oído de Odd

-Tengo que irme ya- dijo Yumi mirando el reloj de su móvil

-Nos vemos a la hora de comer- dijo Aelita antes de que se fuera

-¡Chao!-contestó Yumi

-Será mejor que vayamos a clase nosotros también- dijo Jeremie

Ulrich caminaba pensativo por los pasillos del Kadic

-¿ha dicho "chao"? fue lo que yo le dije hace dos años… cuando hubo esa disputa, como en mi sueño… ¿Quizá eso signifique que tengo que decirle algo? Yumi ha estado sorprendiéndome mucho últimamente, a lo mejor es hora de que sea yo quién la cite esta tarde…

-¿Ulrich? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntaba Odd

-¿Eh? Sí ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, es que como estabas tan pensativo…

-Tengo sueño, como siempre me despiertas de esa forma

-Soy un compañero de habitación ejemplar, si señor- dijo victorioso Odd

-Hasta que me de un infarto…

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué no llevas la chaqueta de siempre?

-Es que…- tenía que inventarse una excusa rápidamente- la he llevado lavar

-Ah, vale…

Yumi se encontraba en una clase de historia a la que no prestaba la menor atención, ella, al igual que Ulrich, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar…

-Ayer me dormí y no planeé nada para hoy, no se que haré, tengo que hablar con Ulrich, pero no se cómo, además…- observó su mochila detenidamente- he de devolverle la chaqueta, ayer fue muy caballeroso conmigo

Entre una cosa y otra llegó el mediodía, Ulrich y Yumi caminaban cada vez más rápido para encontrarse y hablar, pero cómo los demás estaban con ellos, no hubo forma de quedar.

Después de comer, Ulrich respiró hondo y se acercó a Yumi, pero fue ella quién inició la conversación

-Esto… Ulrich, tenemos que hablar

-Sí, yo también he de hablar contigo

-Quedamos… esta tarde, después de clases

-Mejor después, a cosa de las siete

-Sí, es mejor que los demás no sospechen…

-Sí… ¿donde siempre?

-Vale, tengo que irme, adiós Ulrich

-Chao…

¿Chao? Ulrich había vuelto a usar esa palabra, claramente, en los pensamientos del chico la duda de repetir la escena de hace dos años se estaba esfumando, creía que lo mejor sería preguntárselo de nuevo…

Las clases terminaron, Odd, Aelita y Jeremie volvieron a reunirse en secreto, mientras, Ulrich practicaba que decirle a Yumi hablando con un espejo

-Yumi, tenemos que hablar de algo importante, no, si digo eso se preocupará

-Yumi tengo que preguntarte si aún te… no, es demasiado directo

-Yumi, yo… no puedo empezar la frase así

Y tras un buen rato practicando, sin que se diera cuenta, llegó la hora acordada.

Yumi caminaba nerviosa, había estado pensando en que decirle a Ulrich al encontrarse, pero no se le ocurrió nada de provecho, aunque… Ulrich también tenía algo que decir a Yumi, o al menos eso le comentó…

Esta vez fue ella quien se sorprendió al ver a Ulrich apoyado sobre el árbol, mostraba un rostro pensativo, su mirada estaba perdida en alguna de las hojas caídas de los árboles, y el viento ondulaba su cabello haciendo que su aspecto se tornara más dulce. E irresistible, eso fue lo que pensó Yumi, ella aún estaba algo lejos y, mientras caminaba, empezó a pensar en él.

-Su aspecto es tan… irresistible… No puedo evitar pensar que a lo mejor sienta algo por él, me gustaría descubrir mis propios sentimientos, pero… ¡NO! ¡No Yumi, no! No puedo dejarme llevar por él, me pasará lo mismo que tantas otras veces, o sino tan sólo necesito recordar cualquiera de los momentos en los que pensaba que entre Ulrich y yo había algo, para que finalmente Sissi se entrometiera, pero quizá…

-Hola Yumi- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chico de ojos café, ya que sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta donde Ulrich se encontraba

-Hola Ulrich…-contestó Yumi sin saber ciertamente que decir

-Querías hablar conmigo ¿verdad?

-Sí, bueno yo…

-¿Qué querías decirme?- Ulrich intentaba entrar en algún tema de conversación para más tarde decirle lo que necesitaba

-Pues… veras, es que… -Yumi observó su mochila- he de devolverte tu chaqueta…- después de decir esto agarró su cartera y sacó de ella una fina chaqueta de un tono verde oscuro que solía llevar el chico que estaba en frente suyo

-Ah, pues gracias por traérmela

-Gracias a ti por habérmela prestado- diciendo esto se acercó a él para facilitarle el que recogiera su pieza de ropa, pero en ese momento algo sucedió, algo predestinado quizá, quién sabe. Yumi tropezó con una piedra de las que se encontraban sobre la hierba verde que estaba pisando en esos momentos, así haciendo que cayera sobre Ulrich… Él, instintivamente recogió a Yumi para que no siguiera cayendo. Y en ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron, Yumi notó el tacto de Ulrich sobre sus brazos, y entonces todas las dudas desaparecieron, así dándose cuenta de lo que realmente sentía y rezando por que ese momento nunca persuadiera.

**Notas de la Autora**

Capítulo 6, cada vez queda menos para el final.

No tengo ganas de escribir notas de autora xD

¡Pero escribir este capítulo me encantó!

Quiero revieews!!

¡Besos!

**BlossomOfAngel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Gracias a ti por habérmela prestado- diciendo esto se acercó a él para facilitarle el que recogiera su pieza de ropa, pero en

-Gracias a ti por habérmela prestado- diciendo esto se acercó a él para facilitarle el que recogiera su pieza de ropa, pero en ese momento algo sucedió, algo predestinado quizá, quién sabe. Yumi tropezó con una piedra de las que se encontraban sobre la hierba verde que estaba pisando en esos momentos, así haciendo que cayera sobre Ulrich… Él, instintivamente recogió a Yumi para que no siguiera cayendo. Y en ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron, Yumi notó el tacto de Ulrich sobre sus brazos, y entonces todas las dudas desaparecieron, así dándose cuenta de lo que realmente sentía y rezando por que ese momento nunca persuadiera.

Quién sabe lo que Ulrich pensaba en esos momentos, aunque era realmente obvio, él ya había repetido muchas veces que la amaba, y lo seguiría haciendo una y otra vez.

Pero… ¿Y Yumi?

Fue justamente ese momento el que marcó su vida, y así, ante esos ojos color café que la admiraban con dulzura y preocupación entendió todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

No era odio, ni mucho menos, ni eran solo conocidos, eran más y menos que amigos, y tampoco era un simple cariño…

Eran esas cuatro letras que unidas eran más mágicas que el mar o la luna llena, era amor.

Ulrich seguía sosteniendo a Yumi, quién estaba bastante sonrojada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, rompiendo ese silencio en el que una y otra vez solían sumergirse, aunque quizá fuera, porqué sobraban las palabras.

-Sí…- contestó ella, un simple monosílabo, pero no podía decir más

Si mirarle a los ojos, observando el pasto como si fuera el hecho más interesante del mundo, Yumi se sentó bajo la copa de ese árbol, y Ulrich la siguió

De nuevo silencio.

Ulrich admiraba el rostro de Yumi, quién, al darse cuenta, desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba todavía más.

-Yumi, he de preguntarte algo- dijo Ulrich bastante serio

-Dime…- dijo ella algo cortada

-Quiero preguntarte algo, es algo que te pregunté hace mucho, es posiblemente la respuesta que nunca me has dado- y mientras hablaba, el chico se puso en pie

-¿Qué es?- dijo Yumi poniéndose en pie a su misma vez

Ulrich se posó ante ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, ella volvió a sonrojarse

-¿Qué sientes por mi? Sé sincera por favor…

-¿Qué?- Yumi quedó asombrada y confusa ante la repentina pregunta

-Dímelo- dijo él en tono serio

-Pues… sólo sé que lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido nunca por nadie más…- contestó ella, igual de seria

-¿Es malo… o bueno?- preguntó Ulrich algo nervioso

-Bueno, o eso creo- contestó Yumi observando el rostro del chico ante el suyo

-¿Entonces?- preguntó él impaciente

-Te quiero- Dijo mientras le miraba seria y tiernamente a los ojos café de la única persona por la que su corazón latía así de fuerte en ese momento

Él se sonrojó, pero eso no importaba, porqué esta vez era feliz, Ulrich era realmente feliz ante la respuesta de la chica.

¿Pero cómo un simple pronombre y un verbo podían hacer a alguien tan feliz? Quizá era el tono en el que lo dijo, o la persona, quién sabe. Pero su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos demostraban su inmensa alegría.

Ulrich acarició la mejilla de Yumi, quién ladeó la cabeza para sentir esa mano sobre la ella.

Un instante después, él dio un paso hacia delante, posó una mano sobre el árbol, junto a su cintura, para más tarde abrazarla. Y ella, algo confusa, pero a la vez muy segura de lo que ocurrirá, cerró los ojos lentamente y así sus labios se unieron, y ocurrió lo que, tanto la mayoría de alumnos del Kadic, cómo mis queridos lectores esperaban impacientes, su primer beso…

Lentamente se separaron para admirar los ojos del otro.

Yumi se encontraba bastante colorada, mirando de nuevo hacia el suelo, sin saber que decir.

Ulrich sonreía, sin entender realmente porqué Yumi no decía nada.

-Yumi…- prenunció Ulrich, aún abrazándola

-¿Está bien lo que hacemos?- preguntó ella, apoyada todavía en el árbol, ante Ulrich

-No hacemos daño a nadie- contestó el castaño, aún pensando en el beso

-Quizá sí ¿Qué hay de Sissi?

-Sabes bien todo el daño que nos ha hecho ella, y que es la principal fuente de nuestras peleas…

-Aún y así, no estoy segura de nada- y diciendo esto se zafó el Ulrich

-Pero… ¿Y el beso?- preguntó él girándose rápidamente

-No supe como actuar

-Pero Yumi, tú y yo podemos estar juntos sin ningún problema, no te preocupes por Sissi, se enamorará de otro chico y le perseguirá hasta que sea suyo, ¿o crees que eso de que siempre ha estado enamorada de mí es verdad?

-Entonces dime algo- Yumi caminó unos pasos hacia delante, hablando en un tono frío y desafiante- Dame una sola razón para estar contigo- aún diciendo esto seguía caminando

-Te quiero

Y en ese instante Yumi frenó, de golpe, sin más, toda la barrera que había creado contra él, todos los "nunca más" que se había repetido, todo lo que les separaba se persuadió, se deshizo en ese momento, y dejó libre un camino, sólo para él, para Ulrich

-¿Qué?- Yumi se giró lentamente

-Que te quiero- Y diciendo esto, ya ante Yumi, porqué sin que ella se percatara él había caminado hasta su paradero- más que a nada, más que a nadie- y así la abrazó, presionándola, suavemente, contra su pecho

Yumi no contestó, se limitó a abrazarse a él, aún con más fuerza, deseando no separase jamás. Por unos momentos recordó él día en el que Ulrich la abrazó, en el mismo lugar. Pero ese recuerdo se persuadió al momento, y ya sólo pensaba en Ulrich.

Poco a poco, el paradero en el que se encontraban empezó a oscurecer. La hierba verde que pisaban se tornó de un tono más intenso, los árboles parecían persuadirse por un momento, y el frío se apoderaba del lugar.

-Se hace tarde…-dijo Yumi, aún abrazada a Ulrich

-No importa- contestó él, saboreando cada milésima de segundo que pasaba junto a ella

-Es que he de volver a casa, mis padres me esperan- dijo ella separándose poco a poco

-¿No puedes quedarte un rato más?- preguntó Ulrich con voz triste

-No, lo siento…

-Bueno, entonces ¿puedo acompañarte a casa?

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Yumi se alegró muchísimo al oír eso

-Pues claro- Ulrich empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Yumi le siguió hasta quedar a su lado

-¿No tienes que ir a tu habitación?

-No te preocupes por eso, Odd se inventará algo si viene Jim

-Está bien

Yumi caminaba algo nerviosa, Ulrich en cambio estaba totalmente sereno al ir a su lado. Ya que, aunque Yumi deseara estar así, con Ulrich, tenía miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir después, temía a que alguien los intentara separar, a volver a sufrir por culpa de Sissi…

Ulrich se percató de ello al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica que caminaba a su lado, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera, agarró la mano de Yumi.

Yumi se giró hacia él sorprendida.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien- dijo Ulrich agarrando aún más fuertemente su mano

Yumi sonrió ante esto y se acercó a Ulrich, para caminar abrazada a él.

Poco después llegaron a la casa de los Ishisama. Yumi quedó ante la puerta, Ulrich admiraba detenidamente a la chica, casi sin darse cuenta

-Pues ya hemos llegado- dijo Yumi girándose

-Sí…- contestó Ulrich

-Ya nos veremos, y espero que esto quede entre nosotros dos…

-Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie, hasta mañana…- dijo Ulrich decepcionado

-Espera- Dijo Yumi, por lo que Ulrich se giró, y aprovechando esto Yumi robó un beso al que posiblemente ahora era su chico

-Yumi…- Suspiró Ulrich sonriendo

-Ahora sí, adiós- dijo ella también sonriente

Ulrich caminaba inmensamente feliz por alguna oscura calle de francia, no tardó mucho en llegar al Kadic.

-Ulriiiich- dijo Odd en tono de canción, en pie sobre su cama, cuando él entró por la puerta

-¿Qué te pasa Odd?- preguntó Ulrich aún sonriente

-Ah, no sé, es que me aburría aquí solo- dijo Odd sentándose

-Estás loco- contestó Ulrich cogiendo el pijama de su armario

-No, yo soy una mente privilegiada- dijo Odd en afán de victoria

-Ya…

-¿Y donde has estado todo este tiempo Romeo?

-Sólo han sido un par de horas- Ulrich se cambió de ropa- tampoco a sido "todo este tiempo"

-¿Pero donde estabas?- preguntaba Odd, curioso

-Por ahí…

-Ulrich…- dijo Odd en tono amenazador

-Te lo diré cuando llegue el momento, ahora estoy cansado- Ulrich apagó la luz y se acostó sobre las sábanas verdes de su cama- Buenas noches

-Espero que sea pronto, buenas noches- respondió Odd tapándose con la manta

-Claro que lo sabrás pronto- pensaba Ulrich- Sé que no puedo decir nada, que se lo he prometido a Yumi, pero aún y así confío en que dentro de poco pueda decir a todo el Kadic que Yumi y yo somos pareja, y demostrar lo feliz que estoy de ello- seguía pensando- Porque al fin y al cabo amo a Yumi, desde siempre, y Odd lo sabe bien- Ulrich se acercó la manta a si- Y es que, al fin y al cabo, por muy payaso que sea Odd, por muy malos que sean sus chistes y por muy resanadas que sean sus bromas, él es mi mejor amigo, y eso no lo puedo remediar…- Pensando en eso Ulrich acabó por dormirse.

Mientras Yumi, también acostada, seguía pensando el Ulrich, en su declaración de amor, en el abrazo del chico, en el beso…

Y así, ambos, quedaron dormidos, curiosamente soñando el uno en el otro, y pensando en que podría ocurrir al día siguiente…

**Notas de la Autora**

Vale, sí, lo siento, hace años que no subía ningún capítulo

Pero vaya, después de haber estado de vacaciones y que mi ordenador perdiera todos los datos supongo que tengo excusa…

Y mirad, os he traído el primer beso de la pareja, ya podéis estar felices

Ahora quiero rewiews!


End file.
